fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
AoB: Syllabear Kodiak (character)
Syllabear Kodiak Male Halfling Druid 1 True Neutral Representing Fenrirr Strength 8 (-1) Dexterity 14 (+2) Constitution 10 (+0) Intelligence 11 (+0) Wisdom 18 (+4) Charisma 15 (+2) Size: Small Height: 3' 4" Weight: 37 lb Eyes: Green Hair: Gold Straight; Thick Beard Skin: Tan Druid domain: None. Choose an animal companion. Total Hit Points: 8 Middle-aged Speed: 25 feet fleet Armor Class: 13 = 10 + 2 dexterity + 1 small Touch AC: 13 Flat-footed: 11 Initiative modifier: + 2 = + 2 dexterity Fortitude save: + 3 = 2 base + 1 halfling Reflex save: + 3 = 0 base + 2 dexterity + 1 halfling Will save: + 7 = 2 base + 4 wisdom + 1 halfling Attack (handheld): + 0 = 0 base -1 strength + 1 small Attack (missile): + 3 = 0 base + 2 dexterity + 1 small Combat Maneuver Bonus: -2 = 0 base -1 strength -1 small Combat Maneuver Defense: + 10 = 10 + 0 base -1 strength + 2 dexterity -1 small Light load: Medium load: Heavy load: Lift over head: Lift off ground: Push or drag: 20 or less 20-40 lb. 41-60 lb. 60 lb. 120 lb. 300 lb. Languages: Common Druidic Halfling Spear crit x3, range incr 20 ft., 3 lb., two-handed, piercing Sling crit x2, range inc. 50 ft., 0 lb, bludgeoning Scimitar crit 18-20/x2, 2 lb, one-handed, slashing Feats: Fleet Add 5 feet to base speed Skill Name Key Ability Skill Modifier Ability Modifier Ranks Misc. Modifier Acrobatics Dex* 4 = +2 + 2 halfling Appraise Int 0 = +0 Bluff Cha 2 = +2 Climb Str* 1 = -1 + 2 halfling Craft_1 Int 0 = +0 Craft_2 Int 0 = +0 Craft_3 Int 0 = +0 Diplomacy Cha 2 = +2 Disguise Cha 2 = +2 Escape Artist Dex* 2 = +2 Fly Dex* 2 = +2 Handle Animal Cha 6 = +2 + 1 + 3 skill Heal Wis 4 = +4 Intimidate Cha 2 = +2 Knowledge (nature) Int 4 = +0 + 1 + 3 skill Perception Wis 10 = +4 + 1 + 3 skill + 2 halfling Perform_1 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_2 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_3 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_4 Cha 2 = +2 Perform_5 Cha 2 = +2 Ride Dex* 2 = +2 Sense Motive Wis 4 = +4 Stealth Dex* 6 = +2 + 4 small Survival Wis 8 = +4 + 1 + 3 skill Swim Str** 3 = -1 + 1 + 3 skill * = check penalty for armor/shield ** = some groups double armor/shield penalties for swimmers Zero-level Druid spells: 3 can be selected per day; unlimited casting First-level Druid spells: 2 (1 + 1) per day Favored class points: Hit points +0; Skill points +1 Adjust weapon attack rolls and armor penalties as required for masterwork / magic equipment. Halfling + 2 dexterity, +2 charisma, -2 strength (already included) Small (combat bonuses, + 4 to stealth already included) + 2 racial bonus on acrobatics, climb, and perception (already included) + 1 racial bonus on all saving throws (already included) + 2 morale bonus on saves vs. fear (stacks with racial bonus to all saves) + 1 to hit with thrown weapons and slings Druid Orisons Spontaneous Casting (summon nature's ally) Animal Companion, or may instead choose a cleric domain and bonus spells (hand-edit) Nature sense: + 2 on Knowledge (nature) and Survival (already included) Wild Empathy Woodland Stride (level 2) Trackless Step (level 3) Resist Nature's Lure (level 4) Wild Shape (level 4 now) Venom Immunity (level 9) A Thousand Faces (level 13) Timeless Body (level 15) High wisdom gains bonus spells daily Concentration check: d20 + druid level + wisdom modifier vs. DC Class HP rolled Level 1: Druid 8 Syllabear Kodiak's Equipment: 5 lb 1 lb 2 lb _____ 8 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) Pouch x2 Holly and mistletoe Spell component pouch Total Animal companion: Bear Strength 15 Constitution 13 Dexterity 15 Intelligence 2 Wisdom 12 Charisma 6 Total Hit Points: 19 Size: Small Speed: 40 Natural Armor Class: +3 = 1 base + 2 armor -- add size, dexterity and armor modifiers as applicable) Initiative modifier: 2 = 2 dexterity Fortitude save: 4 = 3 base +1 constitution Reflex save: 5 = 3 base +2 dexterity Will save: 1 = 0 base +1 wisdom Attack: +3 = +1 base + 2 strength; bite (1d4) 2 claws (1d3) Combat Maneuver Bonus: + 2 = 1 base + 2 strength -1 small Combat Maneuver Defense: + 24 = 20 +1 base + 2 strength + 2 dexterity -1 small Special: low-light vision, scent Skill: Acrobatics 2 dexterity + 0 ranks Skill: Climb 2 strength + 0 ranks Skill: Escape Artist 2 dexterity + 0 ranks Skill: Fly 2 dexterity + 0 ranks Skill: Intimidate -2 charisma + 0 ranks Skill: Perception 5 wisdom + 1 ranks + 3 class skill Skill: Stealth 9 dexterity + 1 ranks + 3 class skill + 3 skill focus Skill: Survival 1 wisdom + 0 ranks Skill: Swim 2 strength + 0 ranks Feat: Skill Focus -- Stealth Feat: Toughness Link, share spells (level 1) Evasion (level 3) Devotion (level 6) Multiattack (level 9) Improved evasion (level 15) More about Syllabear Kodiak: